Our Big Secret
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: What if Miranda and Aron had a single daughter followed by Octuplets before the twins and they were sent to hide. They were hidden in Forks. Now they must tell the Cullen's their big secret.


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

What if Miranda and Aron had a single daughter followed by Octuplets before the twins and they were sent to hide. They were hidden in Forks. Now they must tell the Cullen's their big secret.

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

Bella was actually Asteria DuBaer she was the first born daughter and born on her own rather than a twin of with anyone else her protect was Iliana. Illeana's sister. Angela was actually Aura DuBaer who protector was Ilithyia, Jessica Stanley was known as Amphitrite DuBaer and her protector was Isaura. Eric Yorkie was Asclepius DuBaer his protector was Koshua, Mike Newton was Astraeus DuBaer, Sera and Lera (My two Original characterx), was Aletheia DuBaer and Aidos DuBaer, Tyler Crowley was actually Alke DuBaer and lastly Lauren Mallory who was Athena her boyfriend Jared Cameron. When the Bella fell in love with Edward and told Iliana she was shocked but said you can't judge a person without knowing them. Bella trusted all the Cullen's but she hadn't told them her secret. Her sisters kept quite too. Angela and Ben were together. But Angela/Aura said she will when everyone else does. Jessica/Amphitrite was with Paul from La Push he had imprinted on her. Bella had found out the first day about the wolves. Asclepius/Eric was with Leah who had imprint on him. Sera was imprinted on by Embry, Quil imprinted on Aidos, Jared imprinted on Athena otherwise known as Lauren Mallory. Rachael imprinted on Tyler. Claire imprinted on Mike. Jacob had imprinted on Astraea and Seth imprinted on Citlali.

Bella and Edward married in 2007 at the age of 20 at 21 she gave birth to Astraea Indrani Athena Cullen, Citlali Indira Miranda Cullen and Elrond Anthony Aron Cullen. She was changed into a vampire she still kept her magic.

Now she was 27 and the whole Cullen's family was in Portland, Oregon. Her siblings were close by but not too close.

Bella was sitting in her and Edward's room with little Astraea on her lap when she hears the doorbell.

"Bella it is for you", Carlisle calls

Bella cautiously walks down the stairs. She sees Iliana standing at the door looking apologetic.

"Iliana", Bella says

"_Bella_ it is time", Iliana says the door was blocking the Cullen's view of both of them

Iliana showed her the Darkest being destroyed, her Uncle was traitor, her sisters and getting their father back.

"How did you find out this?" Bella whisperers

"A friend. Now what are we going to do?" Iliana asks

"Gather everyone and we will explain here", Bella orders

"Of course", Iliana says disappearing through a door without the Cullen's seeing her

"Bella where did she go?" Esme asks

"I can't see her future or ours for that matter", Alice says frowning

"You will find out. Call everyone from hunting", Bella says grabbing the other two toddlers

"Way this was a girls day in", Alice pouts

"Because I have a secret that you all need to hear", Bella says

The boys come back from hunting within the next 5 hours. Edward kisses Bella's lips in greeting.

"Bella do you want to start?" Carlisle asks

"We are still waiting on a few. But they are coming. I can feel them", Bella says getting up and looking out the window.

That's when they hear a howl.

"You invited the wolves?" Emmett asks grumbling

"Yes. They are part of this", Bella says calmly as the wolves on through into the house in their human forms, "I am glad you bought your imprint Sam"

"I know you won't hurt her. And she will kill me if I go without her", Sam says kissing Bella's cheek before taking Emily to the side of the home he looked at ease with all this that was unusual

Jared comes in with Athena/Lauren. The Cullen's where now cautious none of them liked Lauren. But they were surprised when Bella hugged her tightly.

"So its time?" Athena/Lauren asks

"Yes", Bella replies

"Good I was sick of pretending", Jared says

The next to arrive was Asclepius/Eric with Leah.

He too kisses Bella's cheek.

Jessica/Amphitrite with Paul come next. They are surprised when Jessica hugged Bella and 'Lauren' and 'Eric'. The next to come through the door was Angela/Aura and Ben. Angela joins 'Jessica', 'Bella', 'Lauren' and 'Eric' by the window. Then others enter ones they had only seen around from a distance.

"That's everyone", 'Lauren' says

"What is going on?" Jasper demands looking wirily at them all because their emotions were cut of from him

"Do you see the amulets we wear?" Bella asks

"Yes. They all look unique. I can't even get you to take it off", Alice says pouting

"Well we each have one", Bella says pulling out hers and the others do the same

'Bella's' Amulet was a Star.

'Lauren's' Amulet was Venus

'Jessica's' Amulet was Mercury

'Mike's' Amulet was Neptune

'Eric's' Amulet was Jupiter

'Tyler's' Amulet was Mars

'Sera's' Amulet was Uranus

'Angela's' Amulet was Saturn

They all looked so real with power radiating from them and glowing

"Why do you all have an Amulet each?" Alice asks

"Because we are Septuplets all but Bella who is our older sister", Angela says softly

"That's not possible", Rose says

"Are you all feeling alright?" Carlisle asks worried

Edward looks at 'Bella' worriedly he makes his way over to her.

"You asked me once to trust you. Now I am asking you to trust me", 'Bella' says to him softly

"We need to hear them out", Edward says kissing 'Bella's lips

"But Edward this is nuts", Alice says, "They are all different ages different birthdays. They don't even look alike"

"She has a point", Emmett says, "But I am willing to trust them"

"We will tell you the truth. Sera can do that she can't lie that's why she doesn't talk. She can't lie to any question asked of her", 'Bella' says nodding at Sera

"There are so many questions", Alice says

"Would you like a minute?" 'Jessica' asks smirking

"Amp don't test them", 'Bella' scolds her sister

"I think we can make them up as we go along", Carlisle says wirily

"You're human aren't you?" Alice asks

"Not entirely", they say together which was freaky to the Cullen's

"I am a vampire and something more", 'Bella' says

"They are not meant to know", Rose shouts

"Trust me we can keep a secret. Now next question", 'Bella' says moving on

"Are your parents in Forks?" Edward asks

"No", they say

"You are all related?" Emmett asks

"Yes we are sisters and brothers. They are out protectors", Bella says gesturing to Iliana and the rest

"Where are you from?" Carlisle asks

"Coventry", 'Bella' says

"Where is that? We haven't heard of it", Carlisle asks

"It is _not _in this dimension", 'Angela' says with a sigh

"What do you mean by dimension?" Esme asks

"There are all types of dimensions out there. Some people are lucky and can travel through them. Earth is just one a dozens upon dozens of dimensions", 'Bella' says looking at Edward in the eye say he could tell she was telling the truth

"They are telling the truth", Edward says

"How is that possible? That no one knows these dimensions exist?" Carlisle asks

"Some do. But they are believed to be crazy until the person they told sees it", 'Sera' says quietly

"What is Coventry?" Jacob asks a bit weird out

"A Kingdom in another dimension", 'Mike' says

"What are your parent's names if the Forks people are not?" Alice asks

"Aron DuBaer and Miranda DuBaer and our twin younger sisters. They are 3 years younger than us. They lived on earth to as Camryn and Alexandra", 'Bella' says

"Have you used your real names here?" Jasper asks

"No", they says

The Cullen's look hurt by that.

"Don't look at them like that. It is for their protection they stay hidden from their Uncles", Sam says to the Cullen's and those who didn't know

"Why would you need protection from your Uncles?" Jasper asks

"They are dark. My father Aron has 4 brothers and 2 sisters that go in this order Aron, Thantos, Hades, Eurynome, Menoetius, Helios and Metis. The dark ones are Thantos, Hades and Menoetius", 'Bella' replies

"What are your names?" Esme asks gently

"I am Asteria DuBaer-Cullen", 'Bella' says

"I am Aura DuBaer", 'Angela' says

"I am Amphitrite DuBaer", 'Jessica' says

"I am Asclepius DuBaer", 'Eric says

"I am Aidos DuBaer", Lera says

"I am Astraeus DuBaer", 'Mike' says

"I am Aletheia DuBaer", 'Sera' says quietly

"I am Athena DuBaer", 'Lauren' says

"Do you're all named after gods?" Carlisle asks

"Yes", Aura/Angela says

"Does this change the way you see us?" Bella/Asteria asks

Everyone looked at each other and looked at their partner.

"No it doesn't to me", Jared says kissing 'Lauren'

"It doesn't to me either", Ben says kissing 'Angela'

"It should bother me but it doesn't", Paul says kissing 'Jessica'

"It doesn't bother me", Leah says kissing 'Eric'

"It doesn't bother me", Embry say kissing 'Sera'

"It doesn't bother me", Claire says kissing Mike

"It doesn't bother me", Quil says happily kissing Lera

"It doesn't bother me. I trust you", Rachael says kissing Tyler

"I love you it doesn't bother me. You trusted me. I trust you. I love you", Edward says kissing 'Bella'

'Bella' kisses him back.

"Now how do we tell them?" 'Mike' asks

"Tell us what?" everyone says

"We are Witches and Warlocks"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
